This proposal requests funds to assist in the support of the Eleventh Biennial Gordon Research Conference on Mammary Gland Biology to be held at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, June 9-14, 1991. This highly successful and attended conference is designed to bring together scientists from a wide spectrum of scientific disciplines who share a major interest in the mammary gland. The program is traditionally selected to satisfy the multidisciplinary composition of the audience. The scheduled sessions include: Growth Factors in Normal and Neoplastic Mammary Development; Signal Transduction; Regulation of Milk Protein Gene Expression; Regulatory Properties of Milk; Physiological Strategies in Lactation; Genetic Changes Associated with Human Breast Cancer, Regulation of Mammary Cell Growth, and Mammary Oncogenes. The Workshops will focus on Transfection/Retroviral Vectors for Analyzing Mammary Cell Growth and Function, and New Approaches to Study the Development Biology of Mammary Gland. The 1989 Conference was highly rated by the Gordon Conference monitors and was enthusiastically attended by many young investigators. The success of the Conference rests on the unique opportunity for multidisciplinary interaction on an informal basis over a period of one week. The participants know that opinions expressed at the Conference will not be published or cited and therefore they are totally free to explore the impact of their hypotheses on receptive peers. In selecting speakers, special effort was made to invite scientists who had not spoken previously to this group. Of the 28 speakers, 19 are new to the Mammary Gland Biology Gordon Conference program. We request adequate funding to enable the invited speakers to be present at the Conference.